


《病人》

by mangdaoshi



Category: defiko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi
Summary: 窒息高潮；躁郁症；文中描写的病情对现实没有任何参考价值。





	《病人》

**Author's Note:**

> 窒息高潮；躁郁症；文中描写的病情对现实没有任何参考价值。

拖行的伤口来自初上镣铐那晚的意外，田野主动申请的游戏，他把纤细的脖颈露出来，用一个皮项圈扣好，指导金赫奎慢慢把那个柔韧的圆圈收紧，那时他光裸着后背，腰窝里沾满了汗和精|液，完全被坐在人身下一样，头颅向后弯折着，随着金赫奎缩小项圈的力气，努力地张开口呼吸，田野逐渐失去了氧气，他歪着头往后望，舌尖从口中探出来，涎水打湿了下巴，眼泪包在眼眶里，金赫奎觉得他是难受的，于是一下子松了手，田野跌回枕头上，两片肩胛骨簌簌地抖着，像一只风箱一样大口汲取氧气，金赫奎摸他的头，有点慌乱地问他怎么了。田野摇头，他知道金赫奎的心脏是以怎样一种柔软的方式跳动着，窒息的游戏半途而废，唯一留下的痕迹是脖子上一圈深红的烙痕，后来金赫奎很愧疚地用牙齿轻轻咬着那圈痕迹，田野就揉他的头发，说没关系，他不是很痛。

金赫奎会小心生涩地吻他的时候，证明一切还不算太坏，田野在他低落的时候总觉得他是只被自己捡回来的流浪猫，怕生又易惊，对任何事情都失去了好奇与兴趣，田野找了很久让他高兴起来的方式，后来发现只有他进入自己的时候能提起精神，田野于是把自己绑缚好，套着金赫奎的旧短袖，小心地凑过去，含他的耳垂，用自己滚热敏感的大腿内侧夹他的腰，金赫奎闻见田野身上搽了柑橘味道的霜，他分开腿攀着自己，装作很情动地在自己耳边喃喃，演技不算好，但热情和勇气足够，因而显得动人无比。金赫奎试着触碰田野的肋下，把他翻过去，脸埋在那干净温暖的颈侧，田野摸他的后脑勺，小声说：“深呼吸，没事的。”

进入田野是一件愉快的事，他很快就能看见这只小兔子变得又热又湿，白皙过度的脸颊上绯红一片，自己的旧短袖下面还有机关，皮带束着他的大腿根部，绕在腰上，田野本来就薄纸一样，那些皮质的东西勒得很深，有意挑逗别人似的咬在他的肌肤里，金赫奎焦虑地舔嘴唇，他脑内运转得很慢，只能在田野里面深一点，再深一点，田野被弄出一点沙哑的哭腔，想逃走，他看见金赫奎在他躲避意图显露出来的那刻，脸死了一秒，于是立刻不敢再动，只用力把腿缠在他后背上，被弄得身前翘起湿漉漉的一团时，用小腿肚讨好地磨蹭金赫奎的后腰，他怕发展到最后会变成自己能不能高潮都要征询金赫奎的意见，于是再热情一些，拙劣地模仿着从各处看来的语句，说荤话，只能说中文，不确定金赫奎能听得懂，他的声音一起一伏的，用煽情的语调展现那些句子的含义。

就在他以为混乱冰凉的情事可以结束的时候，局面陡转直下，金赫奎从他身体里退出来，精液从柔嫩的穴口里往外淌，田野抽抽鼻子，想凑过去亲金赫奎的额头，刚抹开他的额发，金赫奎忽然攥住了他的手腕，力气很大，田野被一惊，没被握住的手转了个方向，刮了一下金赫奎的鼻梁，问他有没有饿，晚饭想吃什么。金赫奎模模糊糊从鼻子里支吾了几声，似乎对吃饭没有兴趣的样子，田野把他从身上推开一些，好留出空间来打开腿，试着用手指把腿侧的脏东西揩掉，然后食指中指伸进去，小心地想弄出后穴里的，金赫奎在一边看着，不出声音，他的头发稍一低头就遮住了眼睛，田野的指尖很娴熟地顺出那些粘稠的液体，白生生的骨节分明的手指被玷污，红肿的肉穴急于把异物吐出来，微微开合着。金赫奎看着，又突然捉住了田野的手，另一只手扯住了田野的头发。

田野整个人被从床上拽下来的时候是发懵的，他的膝盖在光洁的地板上摩擦出刺耳的声响，一霎时，火辣辣的疼痛从腿中部窜上来，他就知道一定是磨破了。金赫奎看起来软绵绵无害的样子，却能拖动他，田野太瘦了，骨架又小，被摔在沙发扶手上也轻而易举，项圈突然被收紧，是和方才完全不同的、致死的力气，眼泪一下子就染湿了他的眼眶，他想说什么，咽喉处的收紧感使他一个字也吐不出来。他没有预料到的是金赫奎的低沉和高昂这么快的被交替了，这是他第一次遇见这种情况，在他窒息时，他又被打开一次，就着还没排出体外的精液，几乎要凿坏他，他努力在趴跪的姿势里找到一点平衡，比起阻止抵开后穴的粗鲁行为，他更想和金赫奎说说话，他呼吸不上来，脑内变得真空，眼泪使得他目盲，田野只能发出一点无济于事的呜咽，越是挣扎，脖颈间的圈套系得越死，他自暴自弃地想，要是真的这么死了也许是死得其所，可是一转念，自己就这么死了金赫奎怎么办，他于是又活过来，用唯一能活动的脚踵胡乱地敲金赫奎的小腿，想让他别那么兴奋，他甚至很配合地收紧后穴，谄媚地去讨好他。

脚踵的暗码起作用了，金赫奎的手松开一些，几十秒，田野以为自己是死了几十秒，却又不争气地兴奋着，小腹上射得一塌糊涂，在项圈松懈之后，他立刻大声咳嗽起来，然后是干呕，金赫奎的体温很烫，额头灼灼地贴在田野的后背上，兴奋感还没过去，他控制不住地开始吐露句子，很快速又黏糊糊的韩语词，田野完全听不懂，他半抬着腰臀，好让身后不那么难受，哑了的嗓子轻声附和他，没事了没事了，没事了金赫奎，你慢点说，我都有在听的。


End file.
